


Ride Home

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Forgot the other characters' names so no tag, It's this website's fault since everyone tags all the characters in their stories, M/M, Mentions of Supergirl and Batgirl, This fanfic is the reason I don't post fanfics on Tumblr anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy thinks about how Clark's been over the last year when he over hears Clark on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> -Yaoi  
> -Questionable crossover  
> -Questionable OOC(Because I don’t watch the Superman show much anymore so I don’t know their personalities)  
> -Questionable errors  
> -Mentions one sided Lois/Clark  
> -Slight Lois bashing(didn’t mean it just noticed I did) which may not be correct depending on the reader… Sorry…  
> -One embarrassed Coluan calling his boyfriend  
> -Wild mass guessing as to what they’re in  
> -The author knows & is being a spaz  
> -Brainy looks feminine & no one reading this cares
> 
> This is semi 3rd person semi POV in a way.

It was a nice day at the Daily Planet, Clark was finishing some thing he had to type. Every once in a while Lois or Jimmy would talk to him before going back to what ever either was doing. For the most part Lois had tried to flirt with him but Clark had either ignored it or was oblivious much to Lois's dismay. Jimmy laughed as he watched Lois walk back to her desk. He could tell Clark only had interest in Lois as a friend.

It had been over a year since Jimmy noticed Clark show any interest in Lois. Now that Jimmy thought about it, Clark sometimes seemed a little strained when Lois flirted with him mostly when they were more noticeable. Jimmy also noticed Clark doodle something that looked like a down ward arrow with three circles on it sometimes.(1) Kara, Clark's cousin didn't seem to know either.

Jimmy sometimes saw Clark looking a little lonely & looking like he missed someone. But then some people came asking Clark for help. Clark seemed surprised but also glad to see them & left with them. No one saw him for the rest of the day but when he finally did come back to work Clark seemed to have become more cheerful. Jimmy asked Clark what happened & who those people were, Clark just shrugged it off saying they were just some old friends. Jimmy wanted to ask why they were dressed like superheroes but chose not to just in case, after all they were friends of Clark's & did help him out of his sad mood from what Jimmy was guessing.

Looking back on that Jimmy though about the last year. Lois had tried to get Clark to go on a date with her but he declined. One time another reporter working at the Daily Planet asked about it but Jimmy didn't hear what Clark said. Afterwords Jimmy saw some others ask Clark some more questions one of them was "Who's the lucky lady Kent?" which was said jokingly Jimmy wondered about for a while before shrugging it off.

Jimmy was brought out of his thoughts by a phone ringing. He went to go check it & as he was about to ask who was speaking he heard Clark beat him to it on the other line. Then Jimmy heard another person on the line most likely the person calling.

"Clark... I-I need a ride home."

"Brainy? What happened?"

'Brainy?' Jimmy thought 'Guess Clark knows them.' He thought shrugging it off before listening again.

"Kara & Barbara found this new popular fashion from Japan. What is 'Lolita' anyway?!"

"What you've never heard of it from your-"

"Clark I've lived in Kansas for the most part & only look up information not fashions."

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Uh how far away are you?"

"I'm pretty close to the Daily Planet. I've been trying to get Kara & Barbara off my tail so to speak for a little & just lost them. I'd whether not be used as a 'fashion doll' again..."

"*Sighs* Ok I'll take you home. I'm done with work anyway so we can do something if you want."

"That'd be nice... I'll come in... Just don't laugh..."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

After that Jimmy hung up & went back to talk to Lois just in time to see Clark get up to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. Sorry but I need to go home."

"Who was that on the phone?" Jimmy blurted out by mistake causing Lois & Clark to look at him.

"Err well it's someone close..." Clark stammered a little.

"Oh, was that the lucky lady everyone was talking about?" Perry joked as he walked in to the room. Everyone looked at Clark who was blushing pretty badly.

"Wait... That was true!?" Perry said surprised as he had only been joking.

"Y-Yes..." Clark admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's their name?" Jimmy asked looking between Clark who was starting to seem a little awkward & Lois who was stunned.

"Querl Dox." Clark said trying still blushing.

"That's a strange name. Are they from around here?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. You guys haven't meet Querl because they moved away but moved back just last year." Clark said. At this point everyone could guess the two had been dating for most of the year which added up a couple things. Suddenly a strange looking blond came into the office.

"I'm just glad I can get away with saying I'm from a costume shop..." The blond said looking a little bugged.

"Guessing you're Querl?" Lois mumbled.

"Yes. You must be Lois. Clark told me about you." Querl said.

"Why is your skin green?" Perry asked looking at the blond questionably.

"Err, well you see Clark's cousin & her friend thought it'd be funny to dress me up. They were also messing with face makeup for costumes." Querl sighed a little bit annoyed.

"Well that explains the outfit," Jimmy said "I mean look at it, it's really frilly & looks like an antique. Did they curl your hair?"

"Sadly yes. Not sure if I should be glad they didn't add normal make up to this." Querl sighed before walking over to Clark. Clark looked like he was enjoying the scene but tried to hide it when Querl hid their face in his arm as they left the building.

Lois watched they couple leave before face planting her face on her desk. Both Parry & Jimmy looked at her as a sweat drop rolled down their faces while wondering if she'd get over it. But while this was going on Jimmy remembered that little doodle Clark use to draw on his papers & realized he saw the same one on Querl's forehead only with out the lines. Judging from what Clark said he might have known Querl from childhood or something. This then lead Jimmy to ponder some other things as he put the pieces together.

-With Clark & Querl-

The two were on their way home when Brainy laughed a little.

"I kind of feel sorry for her. She really did like you."

"Yeah but I could never think of her other than a friend. After all I can't get my mind off you." Clark said before kissing Brainy on the forehead. Brainy smiled & kissed Clark as well.

"You do know that your friend Jimmy had been listening to us on the phone." Brainy said.(2)

Clark smiled before saying "Yeah but it's not like we said anything he'd question. Like mentioning the future."

"Good point," Brainy said "Wonder how long until Kara & Barbara notice I went home?"

"Beats me!" Clark laughed wondering how the girls got his boyfriend into the outfit in the first place "Hopefully they'll give you back you hologram watch too."

"Like I said, it's close to Halloween so I can get away with it." Brainy shrugged before looking at Clark "Don't get use to the outfit.=_="

"Sorry," Clark laughed before asking "How'd they get you to dress up any way?"

"Not sure." Brainy sighed "I guess I'm just use to it because some of the girls use to dress me up. I'd have to get Bounce boy or Lightning Lad to help me but most someone that wouldn't laugh."

Clark smiled as they got to their place & went inside with Brainy. Hopefully he could enjoy what little time he had left before Brainy took off the outfit.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like the idea that Brainy lives with Clark but is able to go back & forth between Clark's time & his time without causing any problems. Brainy uses a hologram so people don't freak out about his skin being green. I dunno how bad this fanfic went but all I wanted was to do a fanfic were Brainy calls Clark for a ride home after being forced into something.
> 
> 1) I didn't watch a lot of Superman the animated series so I dunno if Jimmy knows about Brainiac.
> 
> 2) Brainy was already in the building so yeah...


End file.
